


Day 2: Mindless

by chobaniyogurt



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day 2: Mindless, Gen, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Inktober 2019, Just an excuse to write something tbh, Renjun likes humming ig, i was busy okay, really short, we're gonna ignore that i missed october 2nd in my time zone by three minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobaniyogurt/pseuds/chobaniyogurt
Summary: Renjun liked to hum.Inktober 2019, in which I take the prompt and write a drabble instead.





	Day 2: Mindless

Renjun liked to hum. There was something soothing about the feeling of vibrations on his lips making them tingle that made idle work more than just wasted time. 

He hummed while he read. He hummed while he walked. He hummed while he listened. He hummed while he watched. 

He hummed while he washed the dishes his fellow bandmates had neglected for weeks. He hummed while he laid on the couch, doodling on his fingers with sharpie marker, not caring about the scrubbing he’ll need to do to get it off. He hummed while he folded his laundry, shirts into one pile, pants into another, sweatshirts on hangers, and everything else in the drawers.

He hummed till the minutes turned to hours and the dawn turned to dusk. 

“Renjun,” someone might call, sometimes with an _-ah_, sometimes with a _-hyung_, sometimes with a _-ge_. “Hum something for me.”

So he did. 

They would close their eyes and lean back, relaxing into the soft melody streaming from Renjun’s lips. It became a ritual. Eventually, everyone would find themselves leaning back on Renjun’s chair on their worst days, taking in the music as their agitations disappeared. 

He hummed for everyone. He helped everyone. 

On a Saturday afternoon, he felt a familiar knot in his chest. In times like these he fell silent. But before the silence could deafen him further, he heard soft humming coming from behind him. He sat, unable to turn around. A chorus of four other voices chimed in. Five voices, humming together in harmony to the world’s greatest unwritten song. 

Renjun let his eyes fall. And there, in the comfort of the people he loved the most, did he finally rest, soft humming falling upon still lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a day late i was rly busy hhhhh.
> 
> I honestly didnt have a plot for this. Anyway scream at me on twt if u want @leemininih


End file.
